Pokespe High!
by Vi ChaN91312
Summary: dalam kehidupan sekolah, tidak semua orang merasakan hal yang sama. Banyak perkara yang ada di dalamnya, dan tiap orang memiliki masalah dan cara menyelesaikan masing-masing. bahkan jika tujuan utama mereka adalah belajar. R&R cast all the dex holder from Pokemon Adventure manga
1. Chapter 1

**PokeSpe High!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Special (c) Hidenori Kusaka, Mato, Yamamoto Satoshi**

**Chapter 1. Sneaking In**

.

.

.

Pembukaan semester sebentar lagi akan di mulai. _Special High_ adalah nama sekolah yang mencakup berbagai siswa dan siswi dari seluruh _Region_. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal ini berada di wilayah Kanto, dan terletak di daerah _Cerulean City, _namun cukup jauh dari kota karena memakan luas tanah yang sangat luas, jadi sekolah itu sendiri menyerupai kota kecil yang terletak di atas bukit. Sekolah ini juga menyediakan tempat belajar bagi dari tingkat _Elementary_ sampai dengah _High school, _terutama para trainer pokemon.

Special High juga mewajibkan para siswanya untuk tinggal di asrama, agar lebih mudah mengawasi ketertiban para murid, tentunya sekolah sebesar dan seterkenal itu tidak menginginkan adanya murid yang bermasalah dan mencemarkan nama baik sekolah bukan? Asrama itu sendiri bukan merupakan gedung yang besar, melainkan berupa rumah-rumah klasik yang cukup besar yang terletak cukup jauh di belakang sekolah. Di antara sekolah dan lingkungan asrama terdapat beberapa toko untuk memenuhi kebutuhan para siswa.

Namun sekolah yang terdiri dari empat lantai dan berdinding bata merah ini bukan hanya terkenal karena pendidikan yang diberikan pada calon-calon pelatih pokemon dan fasilitas yang diberikan, tapi juga karena sekolah ini merupakan bagian dari pusat penelitian pokemon yang dipimpin oleh Samuel Oak, profesor yang meneliti dan mengembangkan pokedex sebagai alat untuk mengumpulkan data dari pokemon-pokemon yang ada di seluruh region.

Hari ini merupakan hari dimulainya semester baru, para siswa dan siswi mulai berdatangan. Biasanya para murid yang datang di sini adalah anak yang ingin menjadi _trainer _pokemon, namun ada juga anak yang datang ke sekolah itu bukan karena berminat pada latihan ataupun hal yang berhubungan dengan pokemon. Salah satu murid tersebut adalah Blue dan rekannya, Yellow.

"Jadiiiiii, ini Special High. Cukup besar..." kata Blue sambil memandangi sekolah klasik yang berada di depannya sekarang.

Blue adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki mana biru laut. Gadis berusia 17 tahun tersebut bisa di sebut gadis yang cukup tinggi bila dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis seusianya. Tubuh dan paras cantiknya menarik banyak perhatian dari siswa-siswa yang melewati dirinya saat masuk ke gerbang, menjanjikan dirinya bahwa ia memang sangat menarik dan menggoda. Senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di hadapannya sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

"aku tidak akan bilang ini _cukup_ besar, Blue. Ini...aku tidak tau. Seperti kita baru sampai di suatu Kota baru, bukan sekolah." Orang yang berada di sebelahnya menghela nafas. Setelan baju seragam laki-laki yang sedikit kebesaran melindunginya dari angin dingin yang menerpa mereka dan menyebabkan rambut pirangnya bergoyang.

"haha, ayolah, Yellow! Jangan bilang kau belum siap menghadapi semua ini. Kau sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi." Kata Blue sambil mengedipkan mata.

"kenapa aku harus berpakaian laki-laki?" bisik Yellow sambil melihat kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang yang dapat mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

Ya, Yellow adalah gadis berusia 16 tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang yang kini tertutupi oleh wig, seakan rambutnya dipotong sangat pendek. Tubuh Yellow tidak terlalu tinggi, ujung kepala Yellow hanya setara dengan hidung Blue. Wajah yang sebenarnya terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki.

"Kita ke sini karena suatu tujuan, dan akan lebih mudah jika-"

"ada seorang laki-laki di antara kita," potong yellow,

"Yup! Sayangnya kita berdua wanita."

"kenapa harus aku? Kau kan lebih pandai berakting."

"bagaimana ya~?" kata Blue sambil membusungkan dadanya. Aku mengerti maksudnya. _'karena dadaku rata dan mudah disembunyikan'_ tapi jangan salah, Yellow berkali-kali melihat Blue juga menyamar sebagai laki-laki dan sukses. Ia tau Blue hanya melakukan ini karena menurutnya _menarik._ Yah, dia tidak bermaksud mengeluh. Lagipula sampai umur 12 tahun, identitas Yellow adalah sebagai anak laki-laki, jadi apa bedanya kalau ia melakukannya sekali lagi.

"sudahlah, ayo kita jalan menuju audiotarium!" Blue langsung mengapit tangan Yellow dan berjalan masuk menuju bangunan tersebut.

.

.

"...Kita percaya bahwa kalian akan menjadi trainer yang baik! Mari kita berjuang bersama...bla...bla..."

Air mata mulai menetes dari sisi mata Blue. Tidak, bukan karena menangis atau apa, tapi karena pidato sang kepala sekolah sangat membosankan. Blue sedikit menggerutu karena ia harus mengulangi hal yang sama sejak dua tahun yang lalu, duduk mendengarkan pidato yang ia yakin tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Dua tahun lalu? Bedanya waktu itu adalah pidato penutupan. Sebenarnya Blue telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya saat ia berusia 15 tahun di luar negeri, tapi sekarang tujuan ia kembali ke sekolah bukan karena menuntut ilmu. Ia tidak akan berada di sini saat _graduration_, hanya saja sistem sekolah ini tidak membiarkan para siswanya bolos di hari pertama. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia melewati pidato-pidato ini dan berkeliaran, lalu langsung masuk ke kelas pertama nanti, tapi Yellow mengatakan bahwa mungkin mereka bisa mendapat informasi penting.

_'ha! Informasi penting apanya!'_

Blue menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Yellow sudah tertidur! Dasar! Padahal dia yang besikeras bahwa mereka yang harus mendengarkan pidato membosankan ini. Tapi Blue hanya mendengus dan membiarkannya, sebagai penebus bahwa ia memaksa Yellow menyamar. Sudah cukup berat bahwa Yellow yang masih berusia 16 tahun harus berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya, di kelas 3. Tapi Yellow juga bisa dikatakan cukup jenius, jadi dia memang dengan mudah bisa melompati satu kelas.

"jangan lupa untuk memastikan asrama mana yang akan kalian tempati. Karena asrama di sini wajib. Taati peraturan-"

Mata Yellow terbuka, lalu dengan pandangan horor menatap Blue. Blue hanya menatap kembali dengan bingung.

"kau tidak bilang kalau asrama itu wajib! Kupikir itu pilihan!" bisik Yellow.

"aku memang tidak tau! Baru tau maksudnya!" balas Blue. Mereka memang berpikir asrama tersebut adalah _optional_. Yellow hanya kembali menghadap depan dan menggerutu.

"maafkan aku, informasi yang _mereka_ berikan tidak sedetail itu. Pantas saja mereka menyuruh kita berkemas. Kupikir mereka akan menyewakan kita tempat tinggal!" kata Blue masih dengan suara kecil.

"sudahlah, Yellow, jangan khawatir! Nanti beritahu aku nama teman sekamarmu! Akan kuselidiki," lanjut Blue sambil berkedip. Lagi-lagi Yellow hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Blue setelah mereka pergi ke administrasi untuk mengambil jadwal kelas dan kunci asrama. Ruangan tersebut kini dipenuhi anak-anak baru yang memang belum mendapatkan kunci dan jadwal. Blue berasumsi bahwa para murid lama sudah melakukannya hari-hari sebelumnya.

"hm-hm...nama teman sekamarku, Red Ketchum."

"oh! Beberapa orang membicarakannya tadi, katanya dia cukup _dense_ jadi jangan khawatir! Mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyadari identitasmu? Kalau kau berhati-hati tentunya."

Yellow hanya mengangguk.

"dan katanya dia populer dan _good-looking_. _Go for it, Yellow!"_

"Blue...sekarang aku ini laki-laki,"

"ups-"

.

Sebelum kelas di mulai siang nanti, para siswa memiliki waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk kembali ke asrama atau melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolah. Yellow dan Blue memutuskan untuk menuju asrama.

Kompleks Asrama di hiasi dengan padang rumput yang masih hijau serta pohon-pohon yang rindang. Jarang antara rumah asrama satu dan yang lain ada sekitar seratus meter. Di sana terdapat sekitar 12 asrama, karena sekolah ini mencakup banyak murid, jumlah asrama itu tidak begitu banyak. Asrama-asrama tersebut tidak saling berhadapan, jadi dalam jarak seratus meter, benar-benar hanya mencakup satu asrama. Mungkin supaya tidak terlalu ribut. Tidak semua asrama hanya berada di satu sisi, ada juga yang berada di sisi jalan yang lain, dan setiap tiga asrama terdapat halte untuk bus kecil. Mungkin untuk para siswa yang merasa lelah untuk berjalan dari kompleks asrama ke sekolah atau ke daerah pertokoan kecil.

Asrama itu sendiri bukan gedung-gedung bercat putih yang modern, tapi ala Vintage yang klasik. Asrama tersebut dibangun dari susunan bata merah yang dipoles cat berwarna senada dan juga kayu-kayu yang disusun rapi. Atap berwarna hitam, biru, atau coklat dan cerobong asap menghiasi rumah tersebut.

Tiap rumah berbeda-beda luasnya dan besarnya. Ada yang besar dan ada yang sedikit lebih kecil. Ada yang empat lantai, ada pula yang hanya tiga.

Asrama nomor satu sampai tiga adalah asrama untuk para anak sekolah dasar dari kelas tiga sampai enam, dan beberapa guru pendamping. Beratap biru dan dinding bercat putih, di susun sebagai rumah 3 lantai. Di pekarangannya terdapat ayunan dan beberapa mainan untuk anak-anak. Para anak sekolah dasar sudah mulai masuk ke rumah tersebut dengan diiringi para guru pendampingnya.

Berikutnya adalah asrama nomor empat sampai tujuh, asrama untuk para anak menengah, atau biasanya di sebut anak-anak junior. Mereka tidak lagi tinggal bersama guru pendamping, tapi masing-masing asrama di pimpin oleh ketua dan wakil ketua asrama yang berasal dari anak kelas tiga. Meski para guru akan mengecek keadaan asrama tiap sebulan sekali, dalam waktu yang tak terduga. Asrama mereka memiliki atap berwarna coklat tua dan berdinding merah bata dan juga bertingkat empat. Pekarangan tidak lagi dihiasi oleh mainan-mainan dan hanya dihiasi taman sederhana.

Asrama nomor delapan hingga sebelas adalah untuk para anak menengah atas atau senior. Asrama yang sama persis dengan nomor empat sampai tujuh hanya saja beratap hitam kusam dan berdinding coklat.

Asrama terakhir, nomor 12, adalah untuk para guru dan staff. Tentu saja bagi yang belum menikah atau memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana. Rumah tersebut hanya memiliki dua lantai dan tidak sebesar asrama lain, karena jumlah staff yang tinggal di situ tidak begitu banyak. Penampakan rumah tersebut sama seperti lainnya hanya saja berdinding putih dan beratap merah.

Blue dan Yellow menempati asrama nomor sembilan. Paling tidak mereka satu asrama dan itu sedikit melegakan Yellow. Karena asrama cukup jauh, mereka naik Bus yang telah di sediakan. Bus kecil itu cukup penuh. Meskipun bus yang disediakan cukup banyak, tapi siswa yang naik juga sama banyaknya, karena perjalanan memang jauh. Terutama anak-anak dari senior class. Bayangkan saja, asrama mereka terletak paling jauh dan belum lagi perjalanan melewati pertokoan. Blue memandang bosan sambil melihat jalan yang di penuhi para siswa yang memilih berjalan atau beberapa mobil sekolah yang disediakan untuk para guru.

Sampai akhirnya pemberhentian di depan asrama nomor 10, mereka turun di sini karena paling dekat dengan asrama nomor 9, meski masih harus jalan lagi.

Blue mulai mengamati beberapa murid yang menarik perhatian. Seperti biasa, ia menemukan adanya gerombolan gadis-gadis yang..._populer_, atau paling tidak mereka merasa begitu, sedang saling cekikikan sambil melambaikan tangan pada sebagian teman mereka yang masuk asrama sepuluh. Ada dua gadis yang sepertinya kembar, atau paling tidak bersaudara. Satu terlihat dewasa dan satunya lagi terlihat sangat periang. Dua-duanya memiliki rambut yang diikat dua dan saling mengobrol. Oke, paling tidak sepertinya mereka bukan gadis yang menyebalkan. Ada juga tipe gadis _nerd_ yang memakai kacamata besar dan rambutnya yang hitam di kepang dua di samping, padahal saat sedikit mengintip wajahnya, Blue merasa gadis itu manis. Dan beberapa lelaki berisik. Tidak banyak yang berjalan bersama menuju asrama nomor sembilan.

Setelah beberapa menit, asrama yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kami selama ada di sini sudah ada di depan mata. Kami mulai memasuki ruangan, dan begitu pintu utama terbuka, di sana terdapat satu ruang besar yang kosong, hanya beberapa sofa dan hiasan tertata di sudut-sudut ruangan dan beberapa rak buku. Di tengah-tengah terdapat tangga kayu yang setelah beberapa anak tangga, terpencar menjadi dua. Di kedua sisi ruangan juga terdapat masing-masing satu buah lorong. Ruangan ini di terangi oleh sebuah lampu kristal seperti yang ada di rumah tua, dan beberapa lampu dinding. Suasana yang tidak begitu hangat itu menimbulkan sedikit kesan _creepy_.

"kenapa sih asramanya tidak dibuat modern saja?" kata salah satu gadis yang berjalan bersama Blue tadi.

"yah...ini memang besar dan mewah, seperti kastil tua." Jawab yang lain sambil cekikikan.

"iya, sih, tapi seram saja. Apa asrama yang lain seperti ini juga?" balas yang pertama.

Memang ada kesan seram di asrama ini, tapi mungkin karena masih sepi saja. Sebenarnya rumah ini seperti penginapan di gunung, jadi tidak terlalu buruk. Dinding dan langit-langitnya juga masih bersih dan rapi, tidak berdebu ataupun usang.

Blue dan Yellow mulai masuk ke lorong sebelah kiri, di lorong tersebut terdapat dua pintu, yang sebelah sebelah kiri adalah perpustakaan kecil, di dalamnya terdapat rak-rak buku tinggi dan beberapa komputer, juga meja belajar dan sofa. Sepertinya ini diperuntukkan para siswa yang butuh belajar dalam perpustakaan. Di seberangnya adalah sebuah ruang meeting kecil dan toliet.

Kembali ke lorong yang satunya lagi, di sana terdapat pintu menuju ruang makan, dapur, gudang, dan satu ruangan yang sepertinya di pakai untuk bersantai, karena terdapat sofa-sofa dan TV serta perapian.

Naik ke lantai dua juga terbagi dalam dua lorong. Lorong A dan B. Blue melihat kunci kamarnya yang bertulisan 406A. berpikir bahwa itu bukan lantai tempat kamarnya berada, ia segera naik lagi setelah memastikan Yellow akan berada di lantai yang sama. Teryata sistem kamar di bagi atas lorong. Lorong A di tiap lantai adalah untuk para siswi, sedangkan para siswa menempati lorong B, di tiap lorong terdapat ruang mandi dan toilet. Lantai 2 diperuntukkan anak kelas 1, lantai 3 untuk anak kelas 2, dan lantai 4 untuk anak kelas 3.

Dari lantai dua ke lantai tiga dan empat terdapat tangga yang menempel pada masing-masing dinding tepat di sebelah pintu lorong. Berbagai lukisan klasik menghiasi tembok tempat tangga kayu tersebut menempel.

Sampai di lantai empat, mereka berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing. Blue memutar kuncinya sambil bersenandung sampai ia menemukan kamarnya. Di tiap lorong masing-masing memiliki sepuluh kamar, yang tiap kamarnya di isi dua orang. Blue memasukan kunci kamar ke dalam kenop pintu dan membukanya. Antara teman sekamarnya belum datang atau dia memang akan menempati kamar itu sendiri.

Blue memperhatikan kamar tersebut. Ukurannya tidak terlalu luas, namun tidak bisa disebut kecil. Terdapat dua kasur yang masing-masing menempel di dinding dan di antaranya terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang dihiasi tirai manis berwarna merah kecoklatan, dan di bawahnya terdapat karpet dari kasur yang satu ke kasur yang lain. Meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu dan lemari terdapat di ujung kaki masing-masing kasur. Lampu meja belajar dan sebuah rak satu baris yang menempel di dinding di atas meja melengkapi suasana kamar asrama. Cat kecoklatan dan lantai marmer membuat kamar tersebut terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali, kecuali jika kau membutuhkan cahaya yang sangat terang.

Tersenyum puas, Blue mengambil kasur di sebelah kiri, dan segera membereskan barang-barang yang sudah dikirimkan ke kamarnya.

.

Yellow sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, nomor 417B, kunci sudah ada di tangan, hanya tinggal memasukkan kunci, atau mengetuk pintu. Masih ada perasaan enggan saat ia tau harus berbagi kamar dan tinggal di asrama bersama lawan jenis.

Memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dahulu, Yellow mulai mengangkat tangannya, tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan orang di dalamnya keluar tanpa jeda sehingga mereka bertubrukan.

_Duk_

"au.."

"eh...kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yellow mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi duduknya di lantai. Laki-laki yang keluar tadi cukup kuat jadi hanya Yellow yang terjatuh. Pemuda tersebut memiliki bola mata merah darah dan rambut hitam lekat. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis-tanpa otot yang berlebihan, membungkuk untuk membantu gadis berambut pirang itu untuk bangun.

"maaf, tadi kupikir tidak ada orang di lorong," katanya sambil membantu Yellow bangkit. Yellow hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dia memang bukan gadis yang sering melihat pemuda-pemuda dengan lekat dan terpesona, tapi pemuda di depannya memang benar-benar membuatnya sedikit terpukau. Untungnya wajah Yellow tidak sempat memerah saat Pemuda itu kembali bicara.

"Oh, hm...Red, Red Ketchum. Kau teman sekamarku?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, yang disambut oleh Yellow.

"Amarillo del bosque verde. Tapi biasa dipanggil yellow."

"nama yang panjang,"

Mereka kembali masuk menuju kamar tersebut, kamar ini sama seperti kamar para siswi. Red sudah meletakkan barang-barangnya di sebelah kiri, jadi yellow menggeser barangnya ke sebelah kanan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat dan keluar lagi untuk mengecek sesuatu. Ia pergi ke toilet, wujudnya seperti toilet sekolah, jadi tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah tempat mandi. Di kamar tidak disediakan kamar mandi pribadi, dan di ruangan _shower_ ini terdapat beberapa tempat mandi yang hanya dibatasi oleh sekat-sekat dan pintu berwarna hitam. Mana bisa dia tenang mandi di dalam situ, apalagi tempat ganti baju ruangan mandi itu ada di luar sekat.

_'sepertinya aku akan jarang mandi'_ Yellow membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

Review ;) chapter 1 masih kebanyakan penjelasan aja.


	2. Chapter 2

**PokeSpe High!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Special (c) Hidenori Kusaka, Mato, Yamamoto Satoshi**

**Chapter 2. Disguise**

.

.

.

"Kira-kira siapa teman sekamarku tahun ini?" Itu adalah hal pertama yang kupikirkan saat menginjakkan kaki di kamar asramaku.

Halo, namaku White Peterson. Ini adalah tahun keempat bagiku untuk belajar di Special High. Aku kini duduk di kelas satu tingkat senior. Aku menempati asrama nomor 9 tahun ini, di kamar nomor 204A. kalau dilihat saat ini, penampilanku adalah _typical nerd_ yang ada di sekolah-sekolah, dengan kacamata besar dan rambut coklat panjang yang kukepang dua. Aku memakai sweater berwarna coklat sebagai pengganti vest dan jas yang seharusnya dikenakan para siswa.

Alasan aku berpenampilan seperti itu? Karena di sekolah ini dilarang melakukan pekerjaan diluar sekolah, kecuali beberapa pekerjaan tertentu yang tertera dalam peraturan sekolah. Aku adalah pemilik sekaligus manajer dari _BW Agency_, agensi yang menyiapkan model untuk majalah dan sebagainya, baik manusia maupun pokemon. Aku juga terkadang membantu beberapa event sebagai pencetus ide ataupun membantu persiapannya. Tapi karena aku ingin lulus di sekolah terbaik dan sekaligus mengejar impianku mulai dari sekarang, aku menggunakan nama samaran saat bekerja. Mereka biasanya memanggilku 'Hilda'. Untuk masalah legalisasi, karena itu sementara aku sama sekali tidak menandatangani kontrak apapun, karena nama yang sebenarnya kugunakan agar aku bisa mendapat sertifikat dari sekolah atas nama asliku.

Aku melakukan pekerjaan ini semenjak aku duduk di kelas dua di tingkat junior dan berhasil menyembunyikan identitasku hingga saat ini. Meskipun agensiku masih tergolong kecil, tapi itu sudah cukup berkembang.

Aku tetap menggunakan samaranku meski di asrama, karena tentu saja aku tidak bisa percaya pada teman sekamarku, sebaik apapun orangnya. Kalau aku ketahuan melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, aku bisa kena peringatan dari sekolah dan harus berhenti dari pekerjaanku sementara, atau lebih parahnya aku akan langsung diberhentikan. Tidak mudah untuk masuk ke Special High, karena itu aku tidak boleh mengambil resiko.

Menunggu sampai waktu kelas pertama di mulai, yang masih sekitar dua jam lagi, aku membenahi barang-barangku dan mengecek jadwal. Ditengah-tengah itu, teman sekamarku datang, namanya Bianca Bell. Gadis periang berambut pirang yang dipotong dengan model bob menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Mata hijau emerald yang berbinar-binar saat memasuki kamar dan menatap tepat ke arahku.

"Hai hai~ Aku Bianca Bell! Panggil aku Bianca saja. Jadi kita akan menjadi teman sekamar tahun ini, ya? Mohon bantuannya!" sambut si gadis pirang tadi.

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri, tapi sebenarnya, aku sudah mengetahui gadis ini sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri. Gadis yang kini mengenakan kemeja putih, vest hitam, rok seragam, dan pita merah ini adalah asisten dari professor yang ada di Unova, Profesor Juniper. Dari mana aku mengetahuinya? Selain ada data murid di sekolah, aku juga berasal dari Unova. Terkadang para Trainer dari Unova akan membicarakan tentang gadis ini di daerah asalku itu.

Di samping gadis itu berdiri osawott. Pokemon tipe air yang berasal dari Unova. Osawott itu mulai mendekati dan berbicara pada Bubu-chan, tepig milikku.

Sekolah ini memang diperuntukkan untuk para trainer juga, tapi seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, tidak semua orang memang masuk ke sini untuk tujuan itu. Maka dari itu, sekolah dengan bijaknya menjadikan pelajaran tentang pokemon sebagai pelajaran optional. Maksudnya, selain pelajaran wajib seperti matematika, sejarah, dan sebagainya, kita juga harus memilih pelajaran tambahan. Dua dari delapan yang tersedia. lima diantaranya adalah pelajaran mengenai pokemon, jadi mungkin bagi yang benar-benar tidak berminat, mereka bisa mengikuti tiga sisanya. Aku memilih pelajaran Pokemon Basic Knowledge dan Pokemon Training. Hari jumat adalah hari khusus untuk pelajaran optional, sementara sabtu dan minggu adalah hari libur. Sekolah kami sendiri di mulai pukul delapan pagi hingga empat sore, kecuali hari jumat, yang hanya berjalan hingga jam satu siang.

Selagi terfokus pada pikiran sendiri, Bianca menyadarkan lamunanku dan mengajakku mulai berjalan ke sekolah. Tinggal satu jam lagi sebelum pelajaran di mulai dan dengan bus kami bisa menempuh perjalanan sekitar lima belas menit. Itupun kalau busnya tidak penuh.

.

Sesuai dugaan, bus yang mengangkut para siswa sudah mulai penuh. Aku malas berdesak-desakan, jadi aku memilih untuk berjalan, mungkin akan sampai tepat waktu. Bianca terpaksa berdesakkan dalam bus itu karena ia memang harus mengurus surat ijin untuk tahun ini. Surat ijin apa? Bahwa dia masih bekerja di bawah Lab. Profesor Juniper dan bisa dipanggil kapanpun saat keadaan mendesak. Aku menolak halus ajakan untuk ikut naik bus tersebut.

Aku menikmati pemandangan yang memang menyejukkan selama perjalanan. Meski matahari sudah ada di puncak, tetap saja pohon-pohon yang rindang meneduhkan jalanan. Angin sejuk bertiup tapi tidak menusuk tubuh. Asrama-asrama tidak saling berdekatan sehingga lingkungan masih terasa sangat alami. Melewati asrama-asrama anak kelas dasar yang dipenuhi tawa anak-anak yang bermain di taman, atau yang mulai berjalan bergerombolan dengan teman-temannya menuju sekolah juga memecah kesunyian jadi tidak terlalu sepi.

Berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit dari asrama pertama, dan melewati danau buatan dengan jembatan bata putih yang membentang, sampailah di pertokoan. Toko itu tidak seperti pertokoan yang ada di kota, lebih sepi dan tenang. Ada minimarket kecil, toko peralatan sekolah, poke-mart, beberapa toko baju, sebuah cafe, dan tiga restoran kecil. Tidak lupa ada satu _bus stop_ berdiri tegak di depan poke-mart.

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan sambil melihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30. aku memutuskan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, tidak mau untuk telat di hari pertama sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.45, aku segera menuju lokerku untuk berganti sepatu dalam. Sekolah ini sendiri terbagi dalam dua bangunan utama, yang satu tentunya lebih kecil. Dari arah gerbang, di sebelah kiri adalah gedung untuk anak-anak sekolah dasar dari kelas satu sampai enam dan bertingkat tiga. Anak-anak kelas satu dan dua masih belum menempati asrama.

Dan tepat nol derajat dari gerbang adalah gedung untuk para junior dan senior yang terdiri dari empat lantai. Kedua gedung ini dihubungkan oleh satu lorong kecil yang terbuka. Di belakang gedung sekolah terdapat lapangan-lapangan olahraga yang dibutuhkan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan satu stadium Pokemon Battle dan Contest.

Aku langsung menuju lantai tiga, dimana _homeroom_ para anak-anak senior berada. Tapi saat aku mau berbelok ke arah kelasku, aku mendengar suara yang familiar.

"sayang kita tidak sekelas lagi. Sampai nanti, Black!"

"Ya, sampai nanti sepulang sekolah!" balas suara familiar itu.

Itu Black Torres! Dia memang muncul di beberapa majalah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Aku tidak tau dia juga bersekolah di sini, dan dia adalah salah satu model dari agensiku! Apa dia baru masuk tahun ini atau memang kami tidak pernah bertemu? Tapi peraturan sekolah? Aku panik karena mendapati dia berjalan ke arahku. Meski dalam penyamaran, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikkanku saat tau orang yang bekerja padaku akan satu sekolah denganku. Bodohnya aku tidak pernah membaca lengkap profil tentang modelku sendiri. Akan kupastikan nanti saat aku pergi ke kantor.

Aku bernafas lega saat ia tanpa menyadari keberadaanku dibalik tembok terus berjalan lurus. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak sekelas denganku. Ini akan makin sulit, karena saat di kantor kami memang sering bersama, paling tidak lama-lama dia akan menyadari diriku. Apa aku harus ganti wig atau penampilan yang lebih meyakinkan? Tapi teman-teman dari Special High akan merasa aneh. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang takut rahasia ketahuan, tapi tetap saja aku bukan si _invisible girl_ yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan! Apalagi jumlah siswa dalam satu kelas tidak begitu banyak.

Saat aku berpikir tadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyandar pada dinding tadi, menunggu Black hilang sepenuhnya, jadi saat aku sudah yakin dia sudah masuk kelas atau menghilang dari lorong, aku menegakkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan, tapi...

Sialnya aku malah hampir bertabrakan dengan Black, ntah kenapa dia muncul kembali dari tikungan dan membuatku yang sedang membawa beberapa buku dan kertas berusaha menghindar dan terjatuh terduduk. Kacamataku dan bawaanku tergeletak di sana-sini sementara Black hanya tersungkur di hadapanku. Cepat-cepat aku memungut kacamataku dan mengenakannya.

Tapi setelah membereskan barang-barangku yang berserakan, Black tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda gerakkan. Aku mulai menusuk-nusuk kepalanya dengan jariku. Beberapa saat tidak ada reaksi, tabi tiba-tiba tangannya memegang tangan yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya tadi.

"Hiiiii!" aku terkejut dan berusaha mundur tapi tangannya memegang tanganku dengan kencang sehingga aku tidak bisa mundur.

"hmmmmm sebentar..." sepertinya dia sadar. Tangannya mulai bergerak, tapi kepalanya tetap berada di lantai. Beberapa saat kemudian dia baru mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berusaha bangun. Tanganku masih tetap dalam genggamannya.

Kepalanya mulai mengangkat dan menatap tepat ke arahku, aku menelan ludah dan berusaha mundur. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak bisa.

"hm? Oh. Maaf, aku refleks menahan orang yang menusuk-nusuk kepalaku tadi." Katanya sambil tertawa,

"t-tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah." Jawabku pelan,

"tidak, kau membangunkanku! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur tadi? Pekerjaan kemarin benar-benar menyita waktu tidurku!"

Dia tidur? Hebat...

"pekerjaan?" yah, memang kemaren ada pekerjaan untuknya, tapi karena hari ini sekolah, aku pamit terlebih dahulu, tapi memangnya sampai selarut apa?

"ya, hm...kau tau aku? Kadang aku muncul sebagai m-model," katanya sambil sedikit tersipu. Jadi dia masih malu menganggap dirinya model? Dan kupikir dia sudah percaya diri, ternyata belum terlalu.

"oh," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku sambil sedikit tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba ia menatap dengan lekat,

"kau...familiar." katanya serius. Aku panik,

"masa? Kita sepertinya baru bertemu! Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah telat...bye!" aku segera pergi ke arah kelasku berada, tidak memperdulikan dirinya sedikitpun.

Uh-oh...semoga saja dia akan melupakanku!

.

.

.

**Review please~ :D review sebagai penambah semangat bagi para author**


End file.
